<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Twin Flames by Anriaxs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077688">Twin Flames</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anriaxs/pseuds/Anriaxs'>Anriaxs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twin Dragons of Camelot [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe - Twins, And Uther too, Drabble, Gen, Igraine also appears, Light Angst, No beta we die when we're killed, and young Morgan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:41:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anriaxs/pseuds/Anriaxs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin had a plan, he knew how things were supposed to go, but even with that it seemed that the fate,Alaya or both had other plans for him and the kingdom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twin Dragons of Camelot [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Twin Flames</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Merlin couldn't believe his eyes, this.. this wasn't supposed to happen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Breathless, he glared towards Igraine, who had two little bundles covered in arms, hidden by some sheets.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He knew what he was going to saw, but decided to come forward anyways.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There, in their mother arms were two identical, blonde babies.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wasn't sure what to do about it, this was not on his plan, at all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Of all the moments fate could've fucked up his plans and it chooses this one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Exhaling, he went back to his previous spot, toying a bit with his staff... for once in his life he didn't know what to do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Mage had said that the future king gender didn't matter, and it was true, it didn't but...but he never took into consideration that instead of one future king he would get two.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Two kings, could it really work? Was it necessary?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sneak a glance toward she queens.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Igraine was trying her hardest to not pay any attention to her offspring, even avoiding their green emerald eyes,the babies cooed, babbled and whimpered but she ignored them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She didn't want to get attached, it would just hurt too much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Uther was at his wife's side, seeing them, he was close enough to see their factions, their little freckles adorning their faces and little claws barely noticeable on their hands, yet he was trying to keep his distance from them, not a single visible emotion on his facial epxression Merlin could try decipher nor any clue of what he could be thinking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Young Morgan was also there, she was old enough to be present when her mother gave birth, she said so and insisted on being present, Uther didn't seem to mind that much and Igraine wasn't going to deny her daughter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was half-hiding behind Uther, cyan eyes shining with curiosity in the barely iluminated room, she seemed to want to get closer but at the same time she could fthe tension that was covering the room, so she chose not to move from her place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They all stood there, in complete silence, the only sounds coming from the newborn babies.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well.... Merlin"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Merlin shuffled a little in a barely noticeable way, glancing upwards he met Uther's cold eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I ... I'm not sure what to do" He murmured</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Uthers glare hardened, meanwhile, Igraine had just give up and had started to feed both babies, Morgan had also come a little closer, ready to see her little siblings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Merlin was contemplating his options, anyone else would just take the baby boy and leave, but he wasn't sure, of course that according their laws the proper thing would be to just take the boy and leave the girl, letting her grow surrounded by her family and having a noble life until it was time for her brother to take the throne,yet something inside was telling him to take both babies.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He tried to see the future, as he always did when he was unsure but for once in his life... he couldn't.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sighed, deciding to take both babies, his instinct was telling him to do so.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm... Both are necessary for the prophecy"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Uther nodded, leaning in to take both babies from his wife's arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She tightened her hold.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Please..." she whispered "Please at least leave my baby girl with me"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Igraine..." She turned to see both men, eyes in the verge of tears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Please" she pleaded</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mother..." Morgan uttered but was ignored by the adults.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Merlin lowered his head "I'm sorry my Queen"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Igraine sobbed as Morgan tried to calm her down, while Uther, the king, took the newborn from her and handed them to the mage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And under the bright moon, a man leaves the castle under a mantle, with two little bundles buried in his arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the castle, a women weeps and mourns the lost of her children with the sky as their only witness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Something I wrote some time ago and finally decided to post lol</p>
<p>I've always loved the headcanon of Artoria displaying some... quite animalistic behaviors, and I also love the AU where she and Arthur are eother Twins or just Siblings.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>